johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Douglas P.
Douglas P., often called Doug for short, is an antagonist within Johnisdead. Originally appearing as the main protagonist during the YSHDT Arc, he was later Transcended by the Lunar Children, becoming one of the Four Giants. Description Originally, Doug was an average high school student. He often spoke highly of the Lunar Children, claiming they were his true family and would never harm him. Whenever he was unable to interact with them, he would be overcome with loneliness. After transcending into one of the four giants, Doug's entire demeanor changes, now speaking with an aggressive, commanding tone. Biography Doug's early life is unknown. It's apparent that at some point he took an interest in computers and networking, as he later takes those classes while in high school. In 2009, Doug is introduced to the Lunar Children by his friend Mason. It's here where Doug feels truly at home, and believes that the Lunar Children is his true family. Around this time, Doug creates a blog named Letschasethemouse. Players begin chatting with Doug from the future - 2015, in an attempt to convince him to leave the cult. However, Doug refuses, believing that the Lunar Children would never cause him any harm. The players begin experimenting with their Ocarina powers, often accidentally harming Doug in the process. One of the players in particular, Jacob, asks to join the cult. Doug obliges, as Jacob lives in Florida, the same state the group is based in. He then has Mason contact Jacob to process his initiation. On March 3rd, 2015, Doug is kidnapped by the Lunar Children and forcefully Transcended, becoming one of the Four Giants. This causes him to act much more maliciously, as if his entire personality has changed. His friend, Mason, then begins working alongside the players. Doug declares Mason his enemy as he has turned on the cult. In 2015, Doug is seen patrolling the fishery and stalking Tyler. He makes several more appearances hidden in other Silentdork videos and plastered on Johnisdead.com. When Tyler visits Kevin's house, it's implied that Doug is the one who captures him. Doug was meant to make an appearance on Undecim Nocte 2015 and likely on April 23rd, 2016, when the ritual to summon Luna was to take place, but it is unknown if this ever came to be. Conversations 2/13/15 - 1s.png Article A high school newspaper article written by a future version of Doug about the Lunar Children. "New Spiritual Discovery! Left behind in a small town, one of the few scientifically-minded pastors is left to govern his own local chapter. In this small town, however, a seemingly large discover has been found. Now that I think about it, the father there didn't really want me to Know the specifics, only that it is the next stage in (...) Eternal happiness is well at hand, he claims, due to his amazing discover about how (...) data! (...) of two worlds, (...) will lead to the understanding of (...) our new scientific world! Do read on, to see the future of spiritual knowledge as a whole!" 2/16/15 - 1s.png Hidden Text A hidden message from Doug regretting his life choices. "I wish I could go back. The father is now who he seemed. He is not what he seemed. He hurt us. He hurt him. I just want to go back. Back in time. Back before I betrayed my mother. Before I joined this religion. I'm scared mommy. - Doug" 3/13/15 - mumble.wav An audio file from Doug threatening Mason. "Mason, you are a bane on my existence now. In the past, you were an ally. In the future, you are my foe. You’ve done great things for us, and also terrible things. It’s time to hunt you down and finish what I started in 2009." 9/25/15 - D.mp3 A threatening audio file found on Johnisdead.com. Doug: "Come on, let me in. It's me, Douglas." 9/25/15 - me.webm A threatening video file found on Johnisdead.com. Doug: "I’ll be knocking on his door next" 11/5/15 - LC Forum Bio Doug's profile bio found on the Lunar Children forums. DandP: "This faith is based upon lies and Tenebris holds the truth, soon all shall bare witness to the true Luna and not the whore of sins begot to us by the father of lies. Soon Tenebris shall reunite with his true puppet and with his power he shall call forth Luna and the true goddess shall be upon us at last! Carry our Mother brothers! As it was in old times, so shall it be in this day anew!" 4/23/16 - .. .. .. A post made by Doug shortly before the cataclysm at The Spire. Douglas P: "It is time for Her to feed" Blog Posts Below are all of the archived posts written by Doug on his blog Letschasethemouse. 2/13/15 - Blog Post 1 - Beginnings DandP: "I just re-created my blog. It sucks starting from scratch, but whatever. At least I get to start anew." 2/13/15 - Blog Post 2 DandP: "Today was fun. I spent most of my time inside today, reading articles on the internet. I should join my high school newspaper, it'd be fun." 2/15/15 - Blog Post 3 DandP: "Work today was bad. I have to tell you, it'd be a terrible fate to be relegated a job you know you suck at, when a better position is out there. A better position for me." 2/15/15 - Blog Post 4 DandP: "This is odd. My friend told me of a club that he was hoping I'd join. He told me that they could let me live forever. And that we'd be changing things inside out soon. I'm not too sure about this, but why not?" 2/16/15 - Blog Post 5 - Finding a Religion DandP: "I've been invited to go visit their congregation out in the woods by my friend. We're going to head out in about an hour and a half. I'm excited, if not a little worried." 2/16/15 - Blog Post 6 - The Truth DandP: "I'm going to try to figure out everything I can. This is huge. I swore an oath of secrecy, but I'm still just so amazed by everything they told me. I'll have a long ways ahead of me, and a lot of work to do before I'm ready, though." Jacob Anthony: "Hey, friend. Are you there?" DandP: "Sorry, I've been having trouble with my computer recently. Anyways, who are you?" Jacob Anthony: "I read what I believe to be you article?" DandP: "Huh? I haven't written any articles." Jacob Anthony: "I'm sorry, may I ask your name?" DandP: "Douglas." Jacob Anthony: "Douglas P?" DandP: "..Yeah. I guess my name kinda gives that away." Jacob Anthony: "http://i.imgur.com/kMohnwR.jpg Did you not write this article?" DandP: "No...but that's my high school. I'm actually getting creeped out now. Are you guys from school?" Jacob Anthony: "Yes we are. But it feels like we know whats going on. We know you are interested in this religious organisation but I don't think you should do it." DandP: "Alright, that takes a load off my mind. I know it's a little odd to see a new religion start up, especially in this Christian nation of ours, but it will lead us all closer to god and happiness." ADU: "Mind if i ask for the rest of that article? that is, if you are able to get it." Jacob Anthony: "I understand what it sounds like but we've seen this happen before. This particular one isn't safe." DandP: "I'm sorry, friend, but I haven't seen that article in the paper. I wasn't even aware we had color in our school newspaper." Jacob Anthony: "if I may ask, what does the P in your name stand for?" Jacob Anthony: "How could we go about joining?" Jacob L.: "I am also interested." DandP: "I will set you up with my friend. He will contact you through e-mail or blogspot." ADU: "Mind if i get an email too? Email is **********@gmail.com" Dand: "I don't think they would appreciate so many new members at once. I'm sorry." Jacob Anthony: "My email is ***************@gmail.com if you were talking to me about setting me up. It would be much appreciated." Jacob L.: "Mine is TheSunIsTheBestSolarBody@gmail.com" DandP: "My friend will contact you in a day or two. I have to talk to him." ADU: "Sweet, Thanks Dan" Jacob Anthony: "I thank you much. I look forward to it." DandP: "Not you, the sun. I see by your profile you don't live near me." ADU: "It doesent say where i live" steve plant: "do you have a name for this my friend? I'd like to join also.." DandP: "I'm sorry, you probably don't live near me. But hopefully someday the group will spread far enough so that you may join, also." steve plant: "I shall await eagerly for this day. Thank you, regardless. And now my wait begins.." steve plant: "I am currently in the UK, if that matters any.." DandP: "One day we will hopefully have congregations around the world." DandP: ''This comment has been removed by the author.'' Mugen Kagemaru: "Be careful. Things may not be as they seem and you may be wandering into a spider's web..." ADU: "No." DandP: "What?" Mugen Kagemaru: "Form your own thoughts. Let none think for you. But most importantly, take nothing at face value. Remember the Assassins, their creed, and what that creed means." Unknown: "Are you serious? The Assassins Creed?? Ignore this guy, he's just trolling" DandP: "Good advice. I will ignore this guy from now on." Oceanstuck: "huh. seems like youre turning a new leaf. ive been needing something like that for a while, so can i have in?" DandP: "As I told another person, I don't think you live close enough to me to be able to join. But someday hopefully you'll be able to join also." Oceanstuck: "are you sure? where _do_ you live anyway? is it near some cherrington high place?" DandP: "This is kinda scary. Are you guys from the government?" Oceanstuck: "as funny as itd be to say yes just to see your reaction, no. i just really want to know about this new faith youve found and if i can join" Oceanstuck: "so tell me, what makes you think i live too far away to join" DandP: "I just said I didn't think. That was before I knew you were from my school." X3KidPichu: "sounds interesting. Besides location is there any prerequisite to joining? I'd like to prepare if this ever becomes widespread." DandP: "You must be of age, have an open mind, and have a great affinity for space. Namely, the moon." X3KidPichu: "Alright thank you so much. I'm even more excited to join now." 2/16/15 - Blog Post 7 - Deja Vu DandP: "I just had a serious case of Deja Vu. The building they took me too looked so familiar. I could have sworn it used to be the old fishery. I'll grab some pictures later. Maybe you guys know what I'm talking about." 2/16/15 - Blog Post 8 - Fishery DandP: ((Posts two images of the fishery)) Mugen Kagemaru: "Huh... Looks familiar..." Unknown: "Sounds fishy http://animeyume.com/blog_images/funny_fansubs/funny_fansub14.jpg" DandP: "That sounds like it would hurt. Don't bass have teeth?" Unknown: "Maybe?" Mugen Kagemaru: "Actually, yes they do." ADU: "Yeah, it reminds me of somewhere ive been once." Wolfcat22: "It looks pretty fishy to me, man. Be safe." DandP: "Yeah, that's why I tried to hide away while taking the pictures. They probably wouldn't like me sharing them, but it's just so interesting..." Jacob Anthony: "Nice looking place. Dilapidated in the beautiful way." DandP: "It will be your new home away from home, soon enough, friend." Jacob Anthony: "How do you mean? Do you live there?" Jacob Anthony: "Stay safe, man. I saw in another comment you had to hide to take the pictures. Dont do anything that could get you hurt" X3KidPichu: "is this in the woods?" DandP: "I'm going to head off to sleep for tonight guys. I'll try to pry more information later." Jacob Anthony: "Don't do anything dangerous. Goodnight, guy" Oceanstuck: "nice. id love to check it out sometime, it looks like itd be a cool hideout if i needed to get away from everything for a bit" 2/19/15 - Blog Post 9 DandP: "I'm a little worried. After telling my friend of the new recruit, he had a plethora of questions. He doesn't seem too happy about this. He hasn't talked to me all day today." Unknown: "Some people arent too open to the idea of friend being separated by an ideology or a group... Tread carefully, you should always keep in mind your friend first" Jacob Anthony: "Be safe, guy. Maybe they will come around." Oceanstuck: "huh. why do you think hed be upset over this? maybe thats something for you to think about when you try to approach the issue." DandP: "I have no idea why. I'll try to figure this out as I go." Jacob Anthony: "Would the friend happen to be named Vincent?" 2/19/15 - Blog Post 10 DandP: "They said I had to stay away for a while. That I'd be given more time to sort things out. I don't know what this all means. Right after they told me this, it started pouring outside. Is this a sign of things to come?" Zangoose: "Lad, i'm not too sure about that group and whether it's safe for you or not... So much secrecy isnt healthy and the fact that they dont let you join outright doesnt help things much... Stay wary, my friend" DandP: "They're only secretive to outsiders, just like any religion. They're my friends and family. I won't turn my backs on them." 2/19/15 - Blog Post 11 DandP: ((Posts and image of a flooding room)) DandP: "It's raining too hard." Zangoose: "Get out! Now!" DandP: "Sure, I'll go outside. Where the streets are worse than my house." 2/20/15 - Blog Post 12 DandP: "This is quite odd. It seems like the rain stopped, even though it was supposed to go on until the next day. Everything is still flooded, though. I hope the place of meeting is alright... I might head out there now." 2/20/15 - Blog Post 13 DandP: "I'm going to head out to the meeting place guys. Hopefully it's not as flooded as I'm worrying about. I'll post more tomorrow." 2/20/15 - Blog Post 14 - Watched DandP: "I went to the meeting place. It was, oddly, not as bad as I'd imagined it'd be. It's closer to the water level, but there wasn't any flooding. However, the entire time I was there, I felt odd. For a second, I could have sworn I saw a figure in the window watching my every move, but that's probably just my paranoia." Kat Sociopath: "Be careful, friend! :(" DandP: "I don't need to be careful around my family, and as such I don't need to be careful around my own home. But thanks for being worried about me. The sun is shining brightly, so it will dry up this rain." 2/21/15 - Blog Post 15 - Excommend DandP: "All day, my friends and fellow family ignored my calls. They didn't speak to me, even when I asked them questions right in front of their face. I'm confused." 2/22/15 - Blog Post 16 - TRUTH DandP: "AGGREGATING LINKS…TIME LINKS AGGREGATED. WHAT?" DandP: "DO NOT WASTE MY TIME, FOR IT IS LIMITED." DandP: "YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE HANDED INFORMATION. YOU MUST TAKE IT." DandP: "THEY" DandP: "THEY" DandP: "T H E Y" DandP: "YOUR CHANCE FOR INFORMATION HAS COME TO AN END. .MUIDEM SIHT THGUOHT DECNELIS EB LLAHS UOY ,ECNELOSNI RUOY ROF" DandP: "I WAS ONCE HE" DandP: "SHIFT YOURSELF." DandP: "I AM NOT THE ONE YOU THINK." 2/22/15 - Blog Post 17 DandP: "I woke up with a start just a little ago. My friend texted me, and told me he was sorry for dismissing me. I'm starting to feel a little better." Dovid M: ""I just wanted to make sure your feeling all right. It must have been hard having everyone ignore you for no reason. do you have any idea what you were doing in your last post? It looks kind of like gibberish."" '''DandP: "My last post was about everyone ignoring me. What do you mean?"' Dovid M: "You can't see what I'm talking about? Do you see a post called "The Truth" Underneath this?" DandP: "...Like I told you, the last post I see is the one about everyone ignoring me. What are you going on about?" Dovid M: "Sorry, there must be something wrong with my computer... it gets like that sometimes" DandP: "I know what that feels like." Oceanstuck: "glad to know that got sorted out. hey weird question, who is this friend and whats he like anyway?" DandP: "I'm not sure he would like me sharing his information online." Oceanstuck: "oh i dont need any particular personal information, just a general idea of what kind of guy he is and /maybe/ a first name...probably not the last part" DandP: "That's....really odd. Why do you want me to tell you this?" Oceanstuck: "just curious" Kat Sociopath: "ah! glad your ok and your feeling betters!!! :)" Wyatt Hunt: "Hey, glad to see you're okay! I also have a question. Have you heard from Jacob lately?" DandP: "No, I haven't. Last I heard, he was still going through the initiation process. For some reason, his is taking longer than usual. This only usually happens for important members." DandP: "I'm going to head off for tonight. I feel oddly tired. I want to study my notes for a little while before going to sleep, at least." 2/22/15 - Blog Post 18 - What a day... DandP: "Today was nothing but trouble. Constantly through the halls, I heard people faintly whispering, and I couldn't tell who it was or why they were doing it. Probably mocking me. At least my family wasn't so mean today. It was productive. After I went home, however, I was expecting a package in the mail. As it turns out, the mail never came. I hope I get it tomorrow. It's special to me." Oceanstuck: "sucks to hear that you didnt get that package. i know id be pretty upset if something i was waiting for didnt show up. trust me, im expecting a game this week. whatever those whispers were saying, dont let it bring you down. youre a cool guy, i like you. if someone tries to bring you down, dont let them, ok?" DandP: "Okay, thank you." Wolfcat22: "The weather's been shit lately, maybe it will get there soon? Sucks hard when that kind of stuff gets delayed. What was it? My stuff is just usually useless video game merch." DandP: "It was something religious. I can't really tell you specifically what it was." steve plant: "Mail delivery services can be a pain. I hope you get it soon friend. You say it was religious yes? would the new recruit be expecting such mail too?" Wyatt Hunt: "Hey, do you have a networking class?" DandP: "Yeah, I do. Today was actually the first day." DandP: "Sorry, I meant last friday. Wouldn't make much sense today." Wyatt Hunt: "Alright, if it's networking fundamentals, I was wondering if I could borrow the notes. I misplaced mine." DandP: "Sure, I'll grab a picture really quick." DandP: "Hey, I posted the notes. Sorry about the drawings on the side. I like to doodle whatever comes to mind." 2/22/15 - Blog Post 19 DandP: ((Posts an image of his networking notes.)) Wyatt Hunt: "Thank you for the notes, it really saved me some trouble!" DandP: "Sure thing. Maybe we can meet up sometime?" Wyatt Hunt: "That sounds pretty cool, but I'm never free. I'll let you know when I have some free time." Oceanstuck: "is that magnetos helmet?" DandP: "Magneto's helmet?" 3/3/15 - Blog Post 20 DandP: "Help" 3/24/15 - Blog Post 21 - Doug DandP: "Hello, guys. It's been a while. Mason's off running with his tail between his legs. I need your help. He's going to try to convince you I am the bad guy. I'm not. I'm just trying to escape. And I need your help. Mason is kinda getting in the way of it. He's luring you guys away from me with his lies and wit. I didn't even know he was capable of this. Everything is fine with me, they are keeping me captive and questioning me about you guys, but they haven't done anything else. It's been kind of harsh, but I guess they would be that way, huh? I've been told of your powers, and it makes sense, considering all the crazy stuff that's happened to me while I was in contact with you guys. I need you to send Mason far away, and I need you guys to help me again. I'm sure you will have time to plan things out. -Doug" 5/3/15 - Blog Post 22 DandP: "I'm sorry it's been so long. Things have been hectic around here, what with all the planning and such. I also had a really bad headache, but something tells me that pain is going to end soon. Very soon." 5/3/15 - Blog Post 23 - WHERE DandP: "DID YOU GET THAT WHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THATWHERE DID YOU GET THAT" Dovid M: "A friend showed it to me, he said you would be able to tell us what it is." DandP: ((Posts a sound file that sounds like a drill.)) Oceanstuck: ((This message was removed.)) DandP: "YOUR LINK WILL BE SEVERED" Images D.gif me.webm doug5.png doug6.png doug7.png doug8.png doug2.png doug4.png doug1.png itsme.png mask1iswatching.gif Category:Characters Category:NPCs